The Coin
by queen-of-swing
Summary: When will Lizzy's stubborn pride no longer keep she and Darcy apart? Maybe when Caroline learns to quit meddling...JB LD P


**The Coin**

**Queen of Swing**

**2/05/07**

**Authors Notes**: This is my first P&P fanfic ever, and I will readily admit I have never read the book, so I am going off the details I ascertained from the 2005 film, and those are the actors I see portraying them in this fic. This is intended to be a three-part story, which (chiefly) takes place the day after Bingley and Jane become engaged. For the story's sake, **I am ignoring the character of George Wickham, and the visit Lady Catherine paid the Bennet's the night of Jane's engagement.**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never have, never will.**

**Chapter One: Caroline**

There are many things a proper young lady learns during her upbringing. Trivial things, such as foreign languages, riding sidesaddle, and how to paint designs on useless objects such as tables, but every now again she picks up something useful, including how to entrance a man, how to out do your competition, and most importantly, how to manipulate a situation to her advantage. With her seemingly inherent grace and undeniable beauty, one would not expect Miss Caroline Bingley to have the need to engage in the latter activities, but how wrong they would be!

While exquisitely beautiful, Caroline was only moderately accomplished, but far from daft, a fact which escaped many, including her own brother. Charles was quite smart when it came to business affairs, but rather non-sensical about face to face interactions. However, his inability to interpret one's true feelings was the catalyst to engaging Caroline's truly devious nature.

Whichever of her debutante friends claimed that the country was good for one's health and self-esteem was a fool, Caroline promptly decided. While days tucked away at Netherfield were pleasant and relaxing enough, the social obligations proved to be unexpectedly trying, perceived competition creating deep anxiety for her. One of the first nights in Hertfordshire, a ball at the general assembly in town was her first exposure, and as a well-trained lady, she had to be able to captivate all the men's hearts with looks alone.

Since she had no intent in carrying on conversation with any of the simple country gents, Caroline chose to adorn herself with an off white, sheer, form fitting gown, with delicately gathered straps that sat on the edge of her fair shoulders. The clingy nature of the material made it impossible to wear her proper suit, so she elected to don a waist trainer with a built in brassiere: perfectly enhancing her already sumptuous figure to deadly curves, but her efforts did not gain the notice of the man she desired most: Fitzwilliam Darcy. He did nigh more than take her arm and offer her assistance from the carriage, incensing her, but only stoking her determination. Made well obvious with her nearly constant companionship and pointed barbs at the lack of society at the function, Caroline attempted to appeal to Darcy's sense of higher class. Her attempts were all in vain, though, as he replied with five words or less to each comment she made.

Although she was perfectly aware of Darcy's naturally aloof nature, she began to wonder if his catatonic state would be broken at all that evening. She tagged along as Charles and Darcy formed a makeshift group with three of the Bennet women: Jane, the beautiful one; Elizabeth, the quick witted one, and their mother, the most foolish woman Caroline could ever imagine. As the mother blabbered on about something sure to embarrass one of her offspring, the others listened idly, not wishing to reward Mrs. Bennet by paying her any mind. Elizabeth was quick to interrupt and cut her mother off before she could make Jane look like any more of a fool. Caroline was impressed by her wit, but was more shocked when Darcy replied, engaging in conversation. Elizabeth's cheerful brown eyes met his, a coy smile still on her face, as she hesitated not to reply something about being barely tolerable as the light in her eyes went out and her countenance became grave, before she walked away from the group, through the crowd, and out for the night. Caroline keenly watched as Mr. Darcy's piercing blue eyes clouded with an emotion she didn't recognize as part of the standard Darcy façade. A blaze of white-hot jealousy flared through her entire body, a feeling foreign to her until this point. It was then she truly became aware that Elizabeth was the competition.

Charles fell for Jane Bennet faster than Caroline ever thought possible, and realizing that a marriage between her brother and Elizabeth's sister would bring the 'competition' far too close for comfort. No, she couldn't have that. So she consulted with Mr. Darcy, using the information she'd overheard from an over-zealous Mrs. Bennet, and painted the perfect portrait of a concerned sister. Jane Bennet was after nothing more than Charles' wealth and Caroline couldn't bear to see it. Darcy agreed, having formed his own conjecture after overhearing Mrs. Bennet himself. She was surely a loose canon when under the influence of spirits, but it certainly paid off in the long run for Caroline. Darcy made his feelings clear to Charles, as a close and concerned friend, and they were gone from Netherfield by week's end.

* * *

And so her life had gone, happy and carefree, enjoying city life once again and enjoying the fact that she had Mr. Darcy's attentions, as none of the other girls from her circle would dream of pursuing him, they fully knowing of Caroline's desires. It had been three blissful months of nothing but galas and soirees, the life Caroline craved, when Darcy announced sudden and joyously that he had to depart for Rosings, the estate of his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. With little of an explanation, he was soon gone.

His sojourn didn't last long, as he was back by next week's end, his countenance grave and his attitude changed. He consulted privately with Charles several times, matters on which neither were very forthcoming about. Just as suddenly as Darcy announced his resignation to Rosings, Charles announced his impending return to Netherfield alongside Mr. Darcy. Caroline's temper flared, keenly knowing that something happened at Rosings that drew Charles back to Jane, and by chain reaction, Darcy back to Elizabeth. However, unlike the last trip, Caroline was not outright asked to accompany the men, a fact that did not escape her notice. Nor did it escape her notice that Charles didn't expressly forbid her from joining them at a later date. She would simply depart the next day. Unfortunately, it was too late, and Charles had already given his heart and soul back to Jane, and made a slightly less than graceful offer of marriage. As bitter as she was about permanently entwining Elizabeth Bennet into their lives, albeit once removed through marriage, she was a very creative girl, and intended to make the most of her time in Hertfordshire.

And so she found her shining moment of opportunity the next morning, when Jane and Elizabeth were invited for brunch. She carefully crafted the seating arrangement, as was her duty as lady of the house, in order to deduce just how seriously entwined Darcy and Elizabeth had already become. So she had it set so Charles would sit at the head of the table, as Master of Netherfield, with Jane at the opposite end, as soon-to-be Mistress of Netherfield. Tradition demanded that as Charles' sister she would be seated as his right, as Elizabeth would be seated to Jane's right. As Charles' guest, Darcy would be seated to his left, coincidentally, right next to Elizabeth. They never followed seating protocol before, but as Caroline always said, there was a first time for everything. Caroline, dressed in a very simple morning dress with her hair in a long braid, was already in the dining room when Elizabeth and Jane arrived, the butler escorting them to the room as their gracious hostess warmly received them and gently instructed them as where to sit. Jane objected, very nearly ruining her coy plan, but Caroline wasn't one to be outdone and quickly responded about preparing to take equal footing in the manor. Jane blushed, but accepted her words as truth and took her seat, Lizzy naturally sitting next to her. Caroline took her seat as well, leaving the two chairs empty for the men, as she instructed the butler to fetch them from their affairs.

The moment Darcy entered the room and the estranged pair became aware of the other's presence, the tension became palpable. Caroline grinned inwardly, knowing that this would possibly be the most amusing meal she'd ever indulged in. Elizabeth, Jane, and she stood, politely curtseying to the men, who bowed formally in return. One marked difference, she noted, was the lack of eye contact Elizabeth was willing to make with Mr. Darcy, whose own piercing blue begged her to face him and meet his gaze. When it was clear she wasn't going to acquiesce, Darcy looked up, the impeccable Darcy façade returning to his countenance. They sat, and brunch was brought, eaten, and taken away with minimal conversation. The two betrothed were not bothered by the lack of verbal communication, content to take less-than-furtive glances at one another, eyes shining with joy, making the other star crossed pair increasingly uncomfortable, and increasing Caroline's enjoyment of the awkward situation exponentially. With the last dishes cleared, Bingley stood and asked Jane to accompany him on a tour of the gardens of Netherfield, outstretching his hand to her. Jane rose, accepting his offer, and the two quietly departed, murmuring various polite goodbyes to their companions.

"_And then there were three,"_ Caroline thought slyly, wondering how long she should prolong the discomfort. Her silent question was promptly answered when Mr. Darcy excused himself to the library to complete some business affairs. Elizabeth and Caroline rose to bid him farewell, but Caroline found opportunity even in this, and apologized but said she had to be dressing for the day as well. It would be disgraceful to just abandon her company, and Caroline couldn't be accused of being obviously without grace.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you care to join Mr. Darcy until I return? I know how fond you are of the library here at Netherfield," she asked as kindly as possible.

Elizabeth's head jerked up at this, casting a furtive glance at Darcy before returning to Caroline's gaze. Masking her racing heart to the best of her abilities, an unpleasant side effect she often found possessed her whenever Darcy's name was spoken, she made her quick and effective reply. "If it suits you, Miss Bingley, I would much rather accompany you. We've had not a moment to catch up since your previous departure from Netherfield, and I'm certain we have much to share."

Darcy's brows furrowed noticeably at her flustered response, as a look of pain crossed his handsome features. Did she truly find him so repulsive to refuse to be in the same room as he? While he did not know her intimately, he couldn't begin to fathom that she would rather spend time with Caroline instead of reading, one of her known favorite hobbies! "Well then, I shall take my leave," he said, monotone and very matter of fact, before walking out of the room.

"Well come then, Miss Elizabeth, and let us catch up," Caroline said, taking her embarrassed guest's arm and leading the way to her dressing room.

* * *

"Miss Elizabeth," Caroline asked pointedly, "What is the source of tension between you and Mr. Darcy?" The elegant redhead sat relaxed at her vanity as her primary attendant pulled and shaped her hair into a grand, complex design of cascading ringlets with a pinned twist.

Lizzy, whose attentions had previously been bestowed upon her hands, caught Caroline's even gaze in her reflection of the mirror. Raising her chin defiantly, Lizzy met Caroline's gaze with equal intensity, and responded, "Nothing at all, why do you ask?"

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet, I meant no disrespect," Caroline carefully replied, trying to stifle the grin pulling at the corner of her lips. "I just simply noticed a lack of normal conversation at the breakfast table this morning, and what with the rumors and all…" She replied, trailing off.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Lizzy inquired, genuinely surprised.

"Oh, some silly rumor about a secret engagement between the two of you. Probably being spread by Lady Catherine, she does love a good bit of gossip and intrigue, especially when she's the one to share it!" Caroline revealed non-animatedly.

Lizzy was shocked that Caroline could so calmly relay such a tale to her! Engaged?! It was not to be born! True, she denied him at Rosings, but surely no one would know of it! "It most certainly is not true, to be certain!" Lizzy replied vehemently.

"No, I wouldn't suspect so. What benefit could Mr. Darcy receive from taking a wife?" the redhead idly questioned, not seeking an answer, merely planting the seed of discontent. "Any dowry offered would be but a trifle to his already plentiful estate, and he certainly does not lack for…female companionship," she said coloring her voice to encourage one to form a blatant idea. A devilish grin tugged on her full lips at seeing a pale red blush on Lizzy's fair cheeks, Caroline noted with a surreptitious glance at the reflection in the mirror. The brunette's gaze had long since been averted from Caroline, and now focused on a throw pillow on the settee.

"Furthermore, Georgiana, the accomplished dear, might as well be the Lady of Pemberley, for she practically runs the house by herself, already! No, Mr. Darcy certainly has no inducements to marry; nothing aside from the Heavens wishing to be entertained by a divine comedy, to be sure." Caroline was talking in attempt to dissuade Lizzy's emotions, an effort that doubled to secure Mr. Darcy to herself. They settled into an uneasy silence, Lizzy concentrating on smoothing the fine wrinkles on her skirt, as Caroline's hair was being finished. When finally coiffed, Caroline got up and approached Lizzy, sitting in a chair she pulled forward slightly.

Reaching in her pocket, Caroline pulled out a 10 pence coin, showing it to Elizabeth. Lizzy looked at her, confused on what inspired this currency lesson.

"Do you see the face, Miss Elizabeth?" Caroline asked slowly and delicately, to which Lizzy nodded. "You're surely aware then, that the face of this coin can never know it's opposite, correct?" Lizzy nodded again, "It will never know its counterpart, Elizabeth. Never will it know it's other half…do you understand where I'm going with this, Lizzy?" Caroline asked, a devious, lopsided grin openly displayed on her face now.

Lizzy firmly set her jaw, her brown eyes set ablaze, "I believe so, but pray continue at your leisure, Miss Bingley," she replied, voice deceptively calm.

"The coin is you and Mr. Darcy, Miss Bennet. Do not be foolish. You will never know him, and he shall never know you," she intoned icily.

"How kind of you Miss Bingley! I don't believe I can tell you how much I appreciate your kind enlightenment," Elizabeth said angrily, standing to her full 5'8" height. "I despise the fact that I would ever have consented to consider you an acquaintance."

"Your words touch me, Miss Bennet," Caroline replied, also standing. "Here, take it along with you. Your family could use it much more than I," she finished, dropping the small gold piece in the pocket of Elizabeth's coat.

With the final insult under her skin, Elizabeth cast one last hateful glance Caroline's way, and swiftly walked out of the room, with what little dignity she had left.


End file.
